


Character Meme #3

by carleton97



Category: CSI: Miami, Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which other person on the list (who doesn't belong to his/her band/fandom) would Tim Speedle secretly want to have mad sexytimes with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Meme #3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/gifts).



**Which other person on the list (who doesn't belong to his/her band/fandom) would Tim Speedle secretly want to have mad sexytimes with?**

At first glance, it's more a question of who _wouldn't_ Speed want mad sexytimes with.

Upon further examination, though, people are struck off for being too young (seriously, Spencer Smith, you might be 21, but you are still jailbait) or too crazy ('I've been rehabilitated' doesn't really work on a cop, Faith) or not home enough (sorry musicians - though Speed was almost ready to dump this rule when he heard Patrick's cover of Tom Traubert's Blues).

The truth is, after his way-too-close brush with death (canon schmanon) before he left Miami for New York and home, all he wants is a quiet life. The settlement from the gun manufacturer means that he really never needs to work again, plus he's a simple guy - books and music are all he really wants in his life - so when he takes a driving tour of the coast, stops for directions in Capeside, and just never leaves it's not a problem.

He makes use of his dad's cooking lessons when the chef at the largest restaurant in town bugs out and he's up to his elbows in the spicy peanut slaw he introduced last month when he hears who he assumes is the absent owner clattering around in the dining room.

"I have returned, dearest Capeside! Free at last from the shackles wrapped around my heart lo those many years ago. Free to make hay, to sow my - HOLY CRAP! Who are you?"

"I'm Tim, your cook. You wanna hand me the rice vinegar?"

"I'm Pacey Witter, the owner of this fine establishment." Pacey hands him the vinegar. His smile is wide and his eyes are blue and Tim thinks maybe he wants something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
